


where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

by orphan_account



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic), Prêtre et Zi
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest Mention, Genital Repulsion, Mommy Kink Mention, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vomit Mention, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annemarie forces her brother to help her out.





	where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

“Emiii…”

Emilein knew what his sister wanted when she whined at him like that. He didn’t want it, but it didn’t matter to her. She was a cunt and she had a cunt; he hated her and her anatomy.

“C’mon, Emi. Come help me out.” Annemarie pleaded, patting the space next to her on the couch.

Emilein stayed put, stood in the doorway, but he knew that he was pushing his luck. Last time he had refused - or any time he refused, really - Anne had gotten violent, pulling his hair, slapping him and scratching him, threatening that he'd be gang-raped by her boyfriends again.

“Emi.” she said again, more firmly, a hint of an unspoken threat in her tone of voice.

Emilein sighed and falteringly made his way over to where his sister was sat. She smiled at him and grabbed him, pulling him down so that he was sprawled out on the sofa. She got on top of him needily.

“You’re such a good boy, Emi…” she purred.

He enjoyed the praise - it was a change from being called a faggot and a queer - but wished it was coming from Nathan instead.

 

Annemarie ground against her brother. Emilein said nothing, did nothing, felt nothing but anger. The quicker this was over with, the better.

She made no work of freeing his still-flaccid dick from his trousers and hitched her dress up in a way that was likely enticing to her boyfriends, but sickening to Emilein.

“You ain’t even got it up!” she cried, insulted. “Emi, quit bein’ a fag!”

His bottom lip trembled and he bit it to stop himself from crying. He closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around his cock; he stroked it, thinking of Nathan, trying not to think of what was about to happen.

“See? It ain’t that difficult.”

Upon seeing his dick swelling and hardening, Anne pulled her panties to the side, spitting on her fingers and working it into her cunt, making herself slick in preparation. Then, she forced herself onto him, gasping as she was filled by her brother. She bucked her hips. Emilein sucked in a breath as she started riding him and he involuntarily bucked his hips in response. He felt sick at the sensation of her cunt clenching around him and he swallowed thickly.

“Good boy, Emi.” she moaned, gripping his hair. She tangled her hands in it and pulled, making Emilein yelp in pain.

“You bitch…!” he hissed, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing in a fit of rage.

It didn’t receive the response he was hoping for; instead of letting go and becoming limp, Annemarie pulled harder and wheezed out a moan, her walls tightening around Emilein again. He let go, disgusted; he could feel how wet she was and he shuddered.

When Anne regained her senses, she removed her hand from his hair and gripped his arm, squeezing so tightly that her nails broke the soft flesh and made Emilein bleed. Red ran down his arm.

“Just hurry up and cum, you cunt.” he growled.

Annemarie smirked.

“For that, you have to make me cum twice.”   
He internally cursed himself for fighting back, knowing she was more aggressive than him and could easily employ one of her many boyfriends to “teach him a lesson”. He decided to keep his mouth shut while she got off using his body. After sucking his fingers, he rubbed her clit, making her squeal and writhe against him.

"Y-Yes! Fuck!” she gasped, her eyes glazing over in ecstasy. “Oh, Emi…!”

He simply grunted in response, thrusting his hips upwards. If he had to do it, he'd rather have been fucking her ass.

Annemarie threw her head back and groaned, her cunt spasming around him. Emilein sighed. One down, two to go.

 

Once Anne had recovered from her orgasm, she lifted herself off of Emilein’s dick and crawled up the sofa, positioning herself over his face.

“Eat me out.” she commanded, lowering her lips onto his.

Obediently but reluctantly, Emilein obliged, opening his mouth and licking her slowly. She shuddered and whimpered, grinding down on him. He pressed his tongue against her clit and she bit her lip.

“Yeah, like that…” she whined. “Did Daddy teach you?”

Emilein resisted the urge to bite down hard where it’d hurt her most. Instead, he lapped and sucked at it, despite the overwhelming need to vomit at the taste. God, he fucking hated cunts. He hated her. Fuck it, he hated his entire fucking family. He stuck his tongue into her, as deep as it would go, then went back to sucking her clit, grazing his teeth over it.

“Don’t fuckin’ bite.” she warned.

Emilein’s red eyes met Annemarie’s blue eyes, giving her his best impression of an apologetic look. He choked back a sob again as tears welled up, threatening to spill, and quickly closed his eyes so that Anne wouldn’t see.

“C’mon, Emi, I’m real close…”

Not wanting to spend any more time tasting her cunt, Emilein forced his tongue inside her hole once more and swirled it around. He didn’t dare swallow.

Annemarie grabbed a clump of his hair and yanked as another orgasm took over her, louder this time. Swear words came tumbling out of her mouth along with gasps and groans while Emilein struggled underneath her, feeling nauseous. Her juices dripped down his chin.

Eventually, he wriggled free and pushed her off of him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Thanks, baby.” she drawled, sounding like their father when she called him that pet name.

Emilein spat on the floor by her feet and hurried off to the bathroom, bile rising in his throat. He couldn’t keep doing this. At least, he tried to tell himself this, but his cock was still hard and throbbing. After he’d emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet and scrubbed his mouth clean with toothpaste and mouthwash, he made his way to his bedroom.

He tried to tell himself he would get off to the thought of Nathan fucking him, or sucking him off, or jerking him off, but he knew that his mind would drift to Annemarie babying him and treating him like she was his mother.

He hated this.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh yeah this is my first ever proper smut fic pls be gentle (unlike the tiefer siblings sjfdjhf).
> 
> just b/c i've written incest does not mean i condone it irl !!!! fiction =/= reality


End file.
